


At least you’re not fake

by CravingCraze



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: After the Squip incident, I call them MemeBois spread the word, Its weird but I love them, Jake is not in a relationship with Rich, Jared is in tech crew!, M/M, Mentions of suicide attempt but it’s nothing intense I promise, Rich is recovering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze
Summary: So basically this one shot is to test how much I've improved on for First Person Point of Views because God knows I haven't done that in a LONG time, ha.I would appreciate some feedback and constructive criticism, cause I really wanna do First Person again.Alright, let's get into this~~~Pairing: Jared X Rich (I've been thinking of this for so long so don't even with me. I love my boys)Trigger Warnings: Mentions of Rich's suicide attempt, when he burned down Jake's house. Also swearing.





	At least you’re not fake

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this one shot is to test how much I've improved on for First Person Point of Views because God knows I haven't done that in a LONG time, ha.
> 
> I would appreciate some feedback and constructive criticism, cause I really wanna do First Person again.
> 
> Alright, let's get into this  
> ~~~  
> Pairing: Jared X Rich (I've been thinking of this for so long so don't even with me. I love my boys)
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Mentions of Rich's suicide attempt, when he burned down Jake's house. Also swearing.

_~Jared's Point of View~_

Tonight was a big night. I could lie and say it was the Opening Night of our school's play, but I'd honestly call it a redo.

What happened on the Opening Night was some super computer pill took over the whole cast? Yeah, well except for Crew, we hid in the bathroom. Yes, I'm apart of Crew, and it's pretty fucking amazing if you ask me. The people are so down to earth and chill, some worry about getting the props exactly where they need to go, but as long as we don't overshoot it by like a mile, then I've got nothing to worry about.

Right, back to the story. We were found by an ambulance some kid in a red hoodie called. Once we were checked we were admitted to go home. My friend, Evan, had gone to watch the show, even though he wouldn't see _me,_ was worried sick. I had like nine unread messages from him alone when he heard screaming from the backstage area.

The entire crew made a full recovery, including Rich Goranski, who had gained the quite embarrassing reputation as _That guy who burned down Jake Dingler's house._ Truth be told, I kinda knew him before that whole ordeal happened. Part of me wanted to talk to him, despite knowing others were probably sympathizing with him constantly.

It was a half an hour till the play was starting. Everyone was dressed up in their costumes, while I and the rest of Crew wore black t-shirts, pants, and shoes.

I walked to the main backstage area, where the actors are taking final looks at their scripts and practicing their lines. As I strode by them, looking for Rich, I told them 'Good luck', 'Break a leg' and among other things that don't need to be mentioned.

After a little bit more of a search, I found Rich sitting with Jake, both in their costumes as they practiced their lines.

I made a cough. "Um hey Jake, hey Rich.."

"Sup," Jake made a warm smile, it seemed welcoming so any worry of interrupting them was immediately down the drain.

"Hey Jared. It's been a while," Rich grinned, which made my heart flutter a bit.

_He remembered my name? Someone as insignificant as me, who isn't very popular I might add._

"Hey, just wanted to say good luck! Well, also wanted to see how you were doing, Rich, since, ya know, the fire.." I nervously rubbed the back of my head.

_God, what an ice breaker. You probably pissed him off._

"Thanks! And I'm doing better, thanks for asking," Rich replied, he sounded greatful so that was good. "And also break a leg out there, Jared."

I made finger guns at him, "If I did I wouldn't be able to move the props around."

Jake simply scoffed, "I'm a step ahead of you two." He was obviously referring to his broken legs. I couldn't help but admire the fact he was still doing the play. He probably wouldn't take no for an answer from Mr. Reyes.

I made a chuckle as I walked back to Crew, taking a glance at the time. Fifteen minutes till showtime, I used my extra time to review where I move the props in case I forgot.

_~time skip~_

Thankfully the play went off without any _evil tic-tacs_ trying to take over the school. We were currently backstage, as some actors went out to greet the people in the audience.

I grabbed by bag that I left on the ground, I didn't need to go out and meet anyone since I was practically a stage ninja. I was wearing my normal red jacket, heading out, when I feel something get shoved into my pocket. I pull it out and read it.

_Jared,_

_Thanks for checking up on me, it means a lot. So many people are just doing it for attention but it's clear to me you aren't one of those people. How does going out and getting something at the Seven Eleven sound? Friday? Be sure to text me your response._

_Here's my number- (***)-***-****_

_Rich_

I couldn’t help but smile at the note, sure it's a small gesture, but one step at a time, am I right?

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, here it is. The finished product. Honestly First Person isn't my strong suit but I gotta practice it.
> 
> Also you know how ships like Connor and Evan are called 'Treebros' or something?   
> Well I'm calling Jared and Rich Memebois.
> 
> With that aside, hope ya'll enjoyed me fail miserably at First Person lmao.


End file.
